The compact disks (CD) are capable of storing a large amount of data and small in size for storage and portability, and the disks are widely used for storing audiovisual data. Because of the popularity of disks, the disk players are also used in many venues for showing the contents of the disks. The quality of the show depends on the stability of the disk players.
To improve the stability of the disk players, a conventional approach is to utilize complex mechanic design. At present, the clamping mechanisms used by disk players use either a single bar or dual-stripes. The former design is stable, but complex and expensive. The latter design, while simple and inexpensive, is less stable.
It is imperative to devise a mechanism that is simple and inexpensive while maintaining high stability and quality for mass production to be profitable for the disk players.